A Rose For You
by Isabella Annie Cullen
Summary: Miyu left but Kanata didn't let her go....... One-short songfic


A Rose For You

By:Isabella Annie Andyson

Flashback:

14 years old Miyu is saying goodbye to her friends and Kanata, her handsome house mate, for good because she's moving back to the U.S.A with her mom and dad..

It was a Monday after school when Miyu was set in front her computer checking her email. A special someone popped in her mind, Kanata, she missed him so.

Then she heard a voice that said:

"You got mail girlfriend."

"Let's see who wrote me." Miyu said to herself as she moved her mouse to the email and click on it. It read:

Dear, My Lovely Miyu:

I'm missing and loving you more with each day we're apart.

I'm remembering your golden long hair, your beautiful green moon-eyes, your smile, I'm missing all of these and more....

I'm waiting for you aways.

Love you always,

S.

I can't believe I'm doing this, but: xoxox

Miyu wouldn't believe her eyes one bit. 'He loves me!!!!!!!!!! Kanata's in love with me!' she thought to herself.

"Write him back, you baka [idiot], he's probably waiting on you to write back!!!" Miyu told herself and click on the reply button.

She wrote:

Dear My Kanata,

I love you too ;] I'm sorry that my isn't as romantic as yours. I promise you that I'll get back to you somehow.

I PROMISE YOU.

Love, Miyu

OXOXO

She pressed the enter key on her keypad and went to bed.

Two years passed since Miyu promised Kanata that she will return to him. They were 17 years old now and were growing up to be very fine adults. In fact, Miyu was a famous singer, she was known around the world but they didn't know her face or real name just her voice because every time she went on, she wore a mask and wig just to hide from him. Do you want know why? Well, because she did this just for him and she wanted to kept it a secret until one night she'll show her true self to everyone.

[By the way, her stage name was Paris Love]

Miyu was in her dressing room getting ready for tonight's show.

She put her hair up and put on her wig/mask. Then she went her computer and wrote him:

Dear my Kanata,

Go to channel 213

Your Miyu

And then Miyu heard a voice saying her stage name. She ran onto the stage and said:

"This song is for my special friend, Kanata. I LOVE YOU. The song is called Two Years by Mary Plunkett, my song writer and friend."

Then she took a deep breath and began.

_**Here I am waiting in the rain, waiting to run home to you, waiting on you to hold me in your arms**_

OOOH

It been Two Years since you saw me well, I grew into a fine young lady Two Years since I heard you say that you love me

TWO LONELY YEARS

"Thank you" Miyu said breathless and then she untied her mask and took off her wig.

Everyone was in ahh.

Kanata's jaw fell to the floor. And then he smiled and continued watching her.

Miyu took another deep breath and started singing again.

I promised you and I can't break your heart I'm coming home to you, my baby

Oh, yea

'Cause it been TWO YEARS since we seen each other I'm missing you and you're missing me

Don't worry my dear I don't be long 'cause I can't wait any longer because it

been

TWO YAERS-

The song ended and she ran off stage into her dressing room then she went on her Gmail. She had two new emails, both from him.

The 1st read:

Wow! Miyu,

You were AMAZING!!!!

Love you even more,

Your Kanata

Miyu smiled and click on the 2nd one.

This one read:

Dear My Paris ;)

You better get here soooon or I'll die from waiting.

Forever yours Kanata

She bruted laughing. Oh, how she missed him. His brown hair, eyes, his wise mind, all of his jokes. She missed all of him really. Miyu logged off and went home.

On the way home her cellphone rang.

"Hello, Miyu speaking."

"Wow, your voice had changed a lot these passed years, you sound more beautiful, Miyu" a voice said on the other line.

"I'm sorry, but may I ask who is speaking?" Miyu asked the voice. She heard a laugh. "Well my Miyu, I'll give you one hint, I love you more than anything."

She was dumbfounded. "K-K-Kanata, is that really you?" "Of course it's me, why!? YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND. DON'T YOU!?" Kanata asked her with a worry tone in his voice.

Miyu just laughed "Why yes, His name is Kanata, he's handsome, kind, he can be mean sometimes but I know he has a heart of gold, and you?"

He also laughed "I'll get to the point, it's you, it's been always and always will be...." He said in a deep lovely dovely voice that made her speechless.

"Huh, hello?" She heard him said.

"Wow, you have a good deep voice there, I hope you're taking care of it." Miyu told him. Her voice was music to his ears, Kanata tried remembered her face but couldn't. He started to cry.

"Kanata, what's wrong??" She asked worried.

"I-I-I missed you, Miyu, I think you broke your promise-"

Now Miyu was crying. "How. Dare. You, I love you!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. "I love you too, that's why I full-filled my promise to you, my dear." Kanata said chuckling.

OMG, you're here to take me home, aren't you!!!" Miyu yelled happily . She could only imagined it now Terry standing on her lawn, waiting for her to pull up, Aww, please let it be true.

"You'll see, you'll see." He teased her. When she pulled up, she didn't see him, so she wanted to tell him off for lying to her. Miyu started heading up to her room but someone stopped her, turned her around, and hugged her.

"Surprise, my Miyu." She fainted.

When Miyu woke in the next morning, she was in her bed, "Was I dreaming or was it real" Miyu thought to herself. She got dressed and ran down stairs. Her living room was a mess and her dining room table was set for two. "What's going on!?" Miyu shouted then she heard footsteps behind her.

She could feel someone's breath on her neck, then they wrapped their arms her.

"Good morning, Miyu, did you sleep good?" He asked in a sweet voice.

Miyu turned around to see Kanata's face smiling. She smiled back and wrapped her arms around his neck,

"I'm soo sorry I kept you waiting, Kanata" Miyu said crying tears of joy. He wiped away her tears and asked her:

"Can you sing for me please?"

She smiled and nodded.

Here I waiting in the rain, waiting to run home to you, waiting on you to hold me in your arms

Kanata pulled her in his arms and said:

"You don't have to wait any more, princess of my heart." Miyu laughed "I'm sorry, but what kind of pet name is that?" She asked teasing him.

He pouted "Hey now, don't mean to your boyfriend, Miyu." That made her laugh even harder "Aww, I'm sorry, do you want me to continue my song, all wise Kanata?" He couldn't help but a giggle little then he nodded, holding her even tighter now.

It been TWO YEARS since you me well, I grew into a fine young lady TWO YEARS since I heard you say you loved me

Two Lonely Years

OOOOOO

I promised you and I can't break your heart, I'm coming home to you, my baby

Oooh,Yea

Don't worry my dear I don't be long

'Cause I can't any longer care

it

been

TWO YEARS-

They smiled at each other, their hearts beating faster like a speeding car. "Can I.....UMM.....kiss you?" Kanata asked then he cupped her head in his hands. Miyu smiled and said:

"You can, if Chris followed you we're in deep trouble, I hope you know that." Kanata nodded, not caring what Chris will do,as long she was in his arms. Then he pulled her lips to his, Miyu was his first kiss, and Kanata was hers. When the kiss ended, their cheeks were red as a rose, then they shyly smiled and said only one word:

"Wow........"

They ate breakfast, talking only a little then out of the blue, Miyu told him that roses were her favorite flower, just then Kanata thought of an idea.

"Kanata, what time is it?" Her voice broke him from his thoughts, "6:30, why?" "Aww, I have school today and I don't want to go because you just got here and everyone will keep asking me to sigh something of theirs....." She said sadly, getting up from her chair, "Hey, don't worry, honey I'll be here waiting for you with a surprise, in fact, a huge one too." Kanata said smiling. She just smiled and headed to her room...

After she left, Kanata grabbed the car keys.

"Oh my god, it's her!!!!" A girl shouted when Miyu walked into the classroom, Miyu sighed,"It's going to be a very long day" Miyu muttered under her breath. The day passed in a blur, when the bell rang at 4:30 Miyu jumped onto her feet and ran as fast that she can. "Hey, Miyu, what's the hurry???" She heard someone called after her, it was her best friends, Isabella Cullen and her 17 year old husband, Edward Cullen. The only ones who knew her secret and she is the only one who knows theirs...........

"I've a visitor here from Japan, I'll call you later, ok Bells??" She called back as she ran out the door and to her own fairy tale.

Miyu reached the front door of her house, a piece of paper was on it, it read:

Go to your room and changed.

Don't look around......

Love you always,

Kanata

She smiled and went in. When she reached her room she found the most beautiful dress she ever seen. "WOW." She whispered so she wouldn't brother him. She got dressed and did her hair when she was done she waited for him to come get her. An hour passed when Miyu heard a knock on her bedroom door, she opened it very slow so she remember this moment, he was wearing a tux like that time one of their friends dragged to the church to take a few

"Wow,Miyu, you look.......WOW..." Kanata said as he eyed her from head to toes. That made her giggle a little, "Why thank you, you look great, too, Kanata, but what's going on?" Miyu asked. Kanata smiled and put something over her eyes, then he put his lips to her ear and whispered:

"Follow my voice,ok?" then he lead her down the stairs with help from his humming. She knew that they had reach the room he was taking her when she heard the music start. Kanata pulled away his hand from her eyes and waited for her reaction. The room was covered with..........ROSES!!!!!!!!!!! and in the middle of the room was a table set for two. It was like she stepped into a fairytale.............

Miyu's mouth opened but nothing came out, tears form in her eyes, then she wrapped her arms around Kanata's neck, Kanata knew why and smiled to himself. He whispered in her ear. "A Rose For You."

THE END........

To William W.

Do not own DaDa


End file.
